The Outstanding Adventures of X-Ray and Vav!
by Captain Zippy
Summary: X-Ray and Vav fight their arch nemesis, the MAD KING, for the good of the world!


**Authors note: This was finished at 2 AM and I didn't do a reread like I do most of my newer stuff, so mistakes are to be expected. Still however, I hope you all enjoy this. Please let me know if you find a mistake!**

The National Bank Museum's front door exploded outward, alarm bells ringing loud enough to be heard from blocks away. The sound echoed off the walls of the buildings and down the street as lights from miles around turned on, civilians waking up at the huge bang. If the few dwellers of the streets close to the building were not temporarily deafened, they would have heard the sinister laughing coming from the hole in the front of the building.

Suddenly, evilly, dark figures began running down the hundred steps in front of the entrance, past marble columns and ancient statues lined with gold. The figures all wore dark black clothing of various sorts, ski masks concealing their no doubt evil faces and a sinister golden crown resting on each head. Their identities were unidentifiable, their faces more so, but their motives were clear as gold, and jewels, and golden jewels spilled from the back of the huge canvas sacks over their shoulder.

A figure slowly walked out of the smoke, the gas slowly evaporating to show him and his large and imposing figure. The man was none other than the so called Mad King, the notorious crime lord who had begun a reign of terror over fair Achievement City for months. It seemed he had now pulled the ultimate heist, and the entire wealth of the Bank Museum. His smirk showed what he thought of his heist, his dark eyes reflecting thoughts of evil and destruction under a large crown of gold.

He strolled down the steps with the dignity and respect that his title demanded, his men stopping on the stairs and falling to a knee as he passed. Two men knelt on every fifth step, doing so in a way that made every single one look like a clone. In fact, those who didn't know the Mad King's ways would think that was the case, as each evil criminal had a name-tag bearing the name Edgar on their chest. All however were different and uniquely foul, the darkest of the street criminals.

"It seems our guests have arrived!" the Mad King exclaimed as he walked down the steps, holding his arms out wide as police cruisers flew down the street, the Mad King gave one of his trademark sinister chuckles as the cruisers got closer and closer to the museum. Once there were close enough, the Mad King stopped and pointed at the cruisers, the regal red cape he wore sliding from his arm.

"Edgars! Your king is in need! Attack!" in unison, the criminals unshouldered the money sacks, dropping them to the floor behind them, then stood and slid their evil machine-guns from behind their small black capes. They immediately began shooting as one, pouring hundreds and thousands of bullets into the six approaching police cars. Two of the cars slid to a stop as their sides were torn open, the cops spilling out of them. Another hit one of its fellow cars and the two swerved into a building. The final two cars took the bullets for a moment before one hit a street light and the other exploded violently.

The Edgars all stopped firing as one, lowering their weapons and falling back to a knee again. The Mad King gave a light clap on one palm before strolling down the steps again. As he reached the bottom stair, all forty men rose yet again and followed after their king in a double column, the King gave a smile over his shoulder.

"Good job my loyal soldiers! Our transportation should be arriving... now," he snickered, two golden twin bladed helicopters flying from some secret hideout and slowly lowering in front of the museum. On the side of each were printed the sinister words, "THE MAD KING'S CARRIAGE" and the king seemed well prepared to board his transport.

As they were halfway down, the clouds parted in the sky, and in the air appeared the glorious and heroic symbol of freedom everywhere. The flag of the United Kingdom (which had caused some problems with the more nationalistic American citizens in Achievement City) with twin lightning bolts across the front, proudly lit in the night sky by a search light far away.

The symbol of X-Ray and Vav.

"Oh, it seems our friends will be here soon. Edgars! Unload the spoils! Into the carriages! We ride!" the Mad King yelled as he always did, confidentially and evilly, yet now there was a nervous edge to his voice, he knew that the true upholders of freedom and justice were on their way.

The door to one of the helicopters lowered, yet all the lights inside were out. The Edgars stopped just outside as they realized that there was only one figure standing in the bay of their carriage. His hair was black and tussled, a light beard and mustache dominating his handsome face, black glasses with red spirals hiding his eyes.

He wore a skintight suit of green, black tights over his heroic suit, the symbol of X-Ray, the crossed lightning bolts, were emblazoned on his chest. Over his arms was a cape of bronze.

"X-Ray!" cried the Mad King, taking a step back as he realized who it was who had heroically jacked his shit. A smirk slowly stretched across the heroes face.

"Hey Ryan, I'm sorry I had to... interrupt," X-Ray said, the Edgars all gasped, the Mad King's features suddenly darkened.

"No one calls me by my true name! No one! Edgars! Kill him! KILL HIM!" X-Ray shook his head as the Mad King began screaming, the Edgars all took a firing stance and unholstered their weapons yet again.

They opened fire, yet X-Ray wasn't there, roses floating in the air from where he just was. When there were more bullets than air the criminals stopped and then watched, confused, as they realized they had killed no one.

"Uh, boss... I mean my king, he ain't there..." said one minion, the Mad King glared at him.

"You think I can't see you my fool? If you don't find him, I shall put you in... the hole!" the Mad King threatened. The little skin on the man's face that showed blanched immediately, he had angered someone he did not wish to.

Just behind him X-Ray whispered,

"Don't worry, I'm right here." the Edgar spun around with his rifle but only got halfway when X-Ray punched him clean down the street, taking out two of his comrades as he did so. The Edgars all spun around and attempted to fire but X-Ray jumped into the air, their bullets taking down another four of their comrades. The hero landed between two of the rogues and he grabbed the sides of their heads, slamming them together.

They all charged as he did so, swinging and punching. X-Ray dodged one strike and ducked another, punching the attacker in the crotch as he did so with startling force. As he hopped up, four of the criminals dropped their rifles and slid longswords from their hip, X-Ray charged them head on, parrying a sword before kicking one out of another criminals hand, he quickly elbowed another in the fact with a crunch before grabbing that foul villain and throwing him into one of his comrades.

The criminals kept running at X-Ray, with sword and fist. Even as they fell, their devotion to their king ended with them finding their feet again and charging back into the fray. Around the brawl, criminals held rifles up, firing at X-Ray whenever they got a chance. The Mad King stood with them, angrily.

In front of the second helicopter two of the minions watched, wondering what to do or when to shoot.

"I got no idea what to do or when to shoot..." one of them muttered, his compatriot looked over, a similar expression on his face,

"Yeah Frank, I don't know either..." Frank looked over, fear now replacing the confusion,

"Edgar! You know how the boss hates it when we use our names!" the second criminals laughed,

"Frank, you worry too mu-" just as he got halfway through the word, the door of the helicopter slammed down, crushing both of them immediately. Flattened on it was the heroic... VAV!

Vav stood up slowly, stumbling like a drunk, a face shaped dent on the door where he moved away from. His suit and cape were blue with the image of a suit and bowler hat on his chest, made of the British flag. His spandex were red, and his hair was brown. Overall, he was a hero.

"Vav! I should have known you would be here as well!" Ryan cried out, Gavin waved as he stepped out of the door, tripping as he did so.

"Hi Ryan! Was in a bit of doozy woo in that helicopter there. Those are hard to get out of!" he exclaimed, pointing at the helicopter, the Mad King growled at the mention of his name.

"Uh, Vav, you wanna help me first?!" asked X-Ray as he double kicked two charging Edgars. Vav looked admonished as he realized he had not been helping, the British hero cracked his knuckles and rolled his neck before getting into his super power stance.

"No! Watch out you fools!" cried the Mad King from the sidelines. Vav didn't give his men a chance. The hero gave a valiant pelvic thrust which annihilated one of the Edgars, another took out yet another Edgar, and another thrust another. Soon his hip thrusts were like machine-guns, and were annihilated the Edgars at an astonishing rate.

Before long, X-Ray and Vav stood among a pile of unconscious Edgars, the Mad King standing in front of them, humiliation and anger on his face. The two heroes turned to their arch-nemesis and smiled together.

"I suppose you'll be going to the prison yet again, Ryan..." X-Ray said softly, Vav quickly hopped into the discussion,

"Yeah Ryan, you got really gaffed! You better not try to leg it now!" Ryan glared at Vav before slowly smiling.

"You haven't beaten me yet, you fools!" he slid his scepter from under his cloak, Vav quickly fired off a crotch shot but Ryan threw his cloak over himself, the laser reflecting off the cloak and detonating a building close by. As the royal cloak fell to the ground, Ryan was nowhere to be found.

X-Ray looked at Vav in confusion before falling to the ground in pain, Ryan having clocked him in the back of the head with his scepter. Vav quickly swung around with his fist but Ryan dodged out of the way, quickly responding with a jab from his scepter. Vav stumbled off as the scepter jabbed into his armpit, while X-Ray quickly found his feet and struck back at Ryan. His fist met Ryan's face, but Ryan hardly felt it, striking back twice as hard. Vav hopped into the air and landed on Ryan's back, the Mad King stumbling around as Vav tried pulling him to the ground. X-Ray ran in to punch him in the royal face but Ryan headbutted Vav, throwing the Brit off him, before diving out of the X-Ray of X-Ray who immediately punched Vav in the face as well.

Vav slipped away, clutching his huge nose in pain, while X-Ray reached into his undergarments and pulled out his razor sharp roses. He quickly began throwing them at Ryan with lightning speed, one of them cutting the king's cheek and blood dripping down his evil face. The king sneered and ran as X-Ray threw roses after him. A light post fell as a rose cut clean through it, and more roses cut through the bricks and glasses of the surrounding buildings.

Ryan ran up the side of a building as X-Ray threw more and more roses. Doing a back flip, the Mad King spun to the ground, scepter in hand, and slammed the scepter into the ground. The ground cracked around the scepter, fire flying out of the pits as the cries of cows echoed across the land from the bowels of hell. Ray grabbed the stumbling Vav and dove onto an island on the cracking road.

One of the helicopters fell into an especially large crack, spiraling to its doom. The second helicopter sat on one of the unaffected parts of the road and Ryan ran up the ramp, some of his Edgars stumbling in after him as he cursed them for their failure.

As X-Ray and Vav watched, the helicopter slowly pushed itself into the air and flew away.

"We stopped them!" Vav said enthusiastically, the bruise already blooming across his valiant nasal. X-Ray shook his head sadly.

"Yes, but he'll be back, until we stop him..."

And with that, X-Ray and Vav made their retreat.


End file.
